When Hearts Are Linked
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Booth and Angela aren't the only ones with whom Brennan shares a significant friendship. Another member of the Jeffersonian team has that connection too.
1. Chapter 1

When Hearts are Linked

A/N: This story is posted to fulfill Some1TookMyName's Valentine's Day wishlist. It's set twenty-three months after Hodgins' injury from the bomb explosion in mid-Season 11.

Chapter 1

Christine and Michael Vincent burst through the front door, yelling for Hodgins and Angela. Harold, the long time butler smiled forbearingly at the tangle of leashes and dog treat packages cluttering the front porch. "Mom, Dad, we got our fifth client today! Michael exclaimed as his mother turned from her easel. "Mrs. Murphy wants us to walk Ranger and Sergeant twice a week!"

"And she's going out of town next month, so we get to feed them while she'd gone, too," added Christine breathlessly. "Mr. Hamilton told her how good we've done with Scout, and she asked us to take care of the puppies."

Well, since they're so young, they can only walk around the tennis court right now," Michael said, "but she wants to get them leash trained early, so we're going to help."

Angela smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "That's great, guys! Can you keep the volume down to a dull roar? Your dad is resting after his therapy session, or was trying to. Let's go see what kind of cookies Maria's been baking, and get you a snack."

Michael sniffed the air appreciatively. "Snickerdoodles and chocolate chip, I think."

oooooooooooooooo

Hodgins rolled into the spacious kitchen, his curly hair as tousled as Michael's. "No point trying to nap with these two running around," he remarked as Angela bent to kiss him. "More dog-walking customers, huh?" he asked his son. "At the rate you're going, you two will be able to put yourselves through college with your savings."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Uncle Hodgins, we won't earn nearly enough money for that. Yearly tuition alone at both Penn and Rhodes Island School of Design exceeds $45,000." Her serious expression was identical to the one her mother adopted when questioning Hodgins' latest experiment proposal. He chuckled at her inherited propensity for spouting facts.

Christine's cell phone chimed with a message from Booth. "Dad's on the way; we've got to pack up our gear, Michael," she said through a mouthful of cookies. "Maria, thanks for the snack. Those cookies are sooo good, can I have the recipe for our Science Club bake sale next month?"

"Of course, chiquita. What are you needing money for?" Hodgins' cook asked her.

"We're raising money for new microscopes at the school in Guatemala we help sponsor. When I'm fifteen, Mom and Dad said I can go there to tutor over the summer."

"In Guatemala? Why so far away?" Maria asked.

"Mom helped start this school after working a dig in Baja Verapaz to identify victims of Rio Negro." Despite Booth and Brennan's careful efforts to shield her, their perceptive daughter had found internet articles about her mother's work with the UN Committee on Human Rights on behalf of the indigenous Maya Achi. Angela and Hodgins knew her questions had prompted them to recount Brennan's forensic identification efforts. Hodgins thought to himself, not for the first time, how powerful the combination was of Booth's penetrating investigative instincts and Brennan's scientifically analytical intelligence. Their daughter never missed a thing.

The two kids left the kitchen and repacked their dog leashes, treats, and collapsible water dish into backpacks they carried when walking their canine charges. "See you at school tomorrow, Michael," Christine called over her shoulder as she descended the wide stairs and climbed into Booth's SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Booth and Christine stopped at Whole Foods and Cherryvale Farmers' Market on the way home. They were having their monthly Daughter-Dad Dinner Cook-Fest this afternoon while Brennan worked in Bone Storage for most of the day. Home on a break between concerts, Parker had taken Hank to his soccer and hockey practice sessions, and out for a lunch of pizza afterwards. Swathed in matching red aprons, Christine and Booth chopped, diced, pureed, seasoned, stirred, sniffed, sampled, and simmered their way through the afternoon as he taught her the finer points of preparing Grams' Italian tomato sauce.

Their cooking sessions had been in progress for several months, and Booth was delighted with Christine's eagerness to master the recipes Pops had coached him through after his grandmother's untimely death. The familiar motions of cooking had eased the older man's sorrow over Gram's loss to cancer, and given Seeley a chance to comfort his grandfather when words weren't enough.

At six pm, Parker and Hank returned home and Booth placed a tenderly- exasperated call to his wife to "store the bones and come on home." Brennan's tendency to lose track of time while working in Limbo was well known to her family and friends.

ooooooooooooooo

The pristine silence of Bone Storage had proven a sanctuary for her many times when thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. More than once in the months after Hodgins' return to work at the Lab, she had pushed his wheelchair down to Limbo when his frustration was evident. The bond of scientific inquiry which had first linked Hodgins and Brennan had strengthened enormously in their years of work together. Their capture by the Gravedigger had thrust them into a desperate collaboration for survival, and forged a stronger-than-ever friendship between the two. Her marriage to Booth had sharpened Temperance Brennan's awareness of feelings in those she loved, and honed her ability to express herself for the benefit of others.

Angela had always been her go-to-girl for emotional insights, but Brennan's capabilities in this realm had grown over the last decade. The horrific explosion of Thomas Gallo's bomb-infested body had shattered not only Hodgins' body, but his connections to his wife and friends. His denial and anger when facing a wheelchair-bound future had threatened every human relationship the warm-hearted man valued so highly.

Angela was pulled in a million directions, caring for Michael, supporting Hodgins, handling her victim- identification duties as only she could. His withdrawal, rages, and volatile moods were almost more than her sensitive artistic soul could bear. Psychological counseling sessions had been far less effective than the physical therapy which restored his abilities to move about and function normally. The whole team longed for the insights Sweets would have offered.

In the end, it was Brennan's spare use of words and silent support which helped the most. She would notice his vexation and quietly wheel him to her office for a private cup of coffee. Sometimes she sat with him. Other times she closed the door and left him to the peaceful silence unavailable in his instrument-filled Ookey Room of lights, beeps, and signals. She lent him the peace of her Bone Storage examination room when he needed solitude. Brennan also realized, and convinced others, that a return to his work was essential to Hodgins' recovery, despite all their protective instincts to the contrary.

Gradually, Hodgin's innate optimism had reasserted itself and his outlook and spirits had risen. He never slacked off on his physical therapy, instead using vigorous exercise to bleed off frustration. Restored to his lab and the work on which he thrived, he felt useful again. As modifications were added to facilitate daily activities, things improved at home, not only from a physical standpoint, but emotional as well. The exceptional love which had brought them to marriage in a jail cell carried Hodgins and Angela through the turmoil of his recovery.

Just as they had once worked tirelessly to bring Booth home from prison, the favor was returned by Booth and Brennan. He and Wendell worked several weekends to add ramps, bars, and other assistive devices at Hodgins' mansion before his release from rehabilitation. Brennan had kept Michael Vincent overnight and on weekends, so Angela could focus completely on Hodgins.

ooooooooooooooo

At home over dinner that night, Brennan was delighted to hear about Christine's and Michael's new dog walking clients. "What breed of dogs are Mrs. Murphy's pups?" she asked her daughter.

"They are English Shepherds, Mom. Did you know that they came with the first American colonists? Mrs. Murphy said we have to be firm with them, that they're kind and intelligent, but inclined to be bossy," Christine responded.

Parker and Hank grinned at each other. "What?" Christine demanded.

"If those puppies are bossy, Mrs. Murphy hired the right dog-walker, Chrissy, 'cause you're bossy, too!" Hank declared.

"We just call it like we see it, Sis," Parker agreed.

"Okay, boys, leave your sister alone," Booth told his sons.

"Gosh, I'm full! Dad, your spaghetti sauce is as good as Pops was," Parker said.

His father smiled at Christine. "Your sister made that sauce almost single-handedly. Before long, she's gonna be as good a cook as Bones and Gram."

"Speaking of that, can you fix your Macaroni and Cheese before I leave, Bones?" Parker entreated his step-mother.

"Certainly, Parker, and if you wish, I'll teach you to make it tomorrow afternoon. We can have it for dinner before your flight takes off. You need to be at Dulles by 7 p.m., correct?"

"Yup, I wish I could stay longer, but I've got a concert scheduled in Manchester, New Hampshire on Tuesday night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Valentine's Day approached, Jack Hodgins sat in his lab, pondering what to give Angela to mark the day. He'd given her phosphorescent shrimp spelling out "I Love You" one year, $3000/oz perfume another year, and jewelry several times. He rolled himself into the glass-lined corridor of the lab which led to her office. Stopping short of entering, he watched her draw, absorbed in a sketch. Several small easels surrounded her, each holding a drawing of their son engaged in various activities. He loved her ability to capture Michael Vincent on paper; his exuberant spirit radiating from each of her sketches. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Expertly reversing the direction of his wheelchair, he headed for Jessica Warren-Aubrey's work area.

The red-headed intern had recently returned from her honeymoon with Aubrey. The couple had spent two weeks in France and gone to Paris for a Ferrandi School of Culinary Arts pastry seminar, renowned since 1920. His Angie loved the Eifel Tour, Aubrey relished the gastronomic excellence demonstrated at 28 Rue de l'Abbé Grégoire. The agent had even baked his own wedding cake.

"What's up, Curly?" Jessica asked.

"Can you come to my lab for a minute?" he asked quietly. Once there, he motioned for her to shut the door. "Could you help me with a project for Angela? I want to copy her sketches of Michael and bind them into a book for her. I need you to scan them after she's gone home for the evening, or maybe on Tuesday while we're at the doctor's office for my evaluation."

"Sure, I can do that. Do you only want the ones in her office, or the ones she's framed at your home?"

"Actually, I have copies of the earlier ones in my desk. She wanted them archived here, in case our house was ever attacked like Booth's Mighty Hut was. She stored a set in Dr. B's basement vault, too. If you can scan the newer ones from her office and download the ones I have onto a flash drive, I can take them to the printer on Friday. You think three days is enough time for you?"

"I'll let Dr. Saroyan know what you have in mind, so I can do the scanning while you're at the hospital. That way, Angela won't find out what you're up to," Jessica suggested. "Cam's romantic enough, I don't think she'll begrudge us a little downtime, considering what you've been through. Angela will love your gift, Curly. It's perfect."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth stopped writing his report and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Angela, I need some help for Valentine's Day. Could you take Bones to lunch some day this week, so I can get to the lingerie shop? She gets suspicious if I don't meet her at the diner every day; and I need a diversion."

"I'll ask her for tomorrow. There's a new vegan bodega on K Street we can try. Don't go to _Karen's Intimates_ this time, Booth," Angela cautioned. "It's too close to the diner; she could run into you on the way back to the lab. Go to _L_ _'Intimité_ _pour Toujours et à Jamais_ ; it just opened in Georgetown and has some lovely things. The owner's name is Marie Toussaint; I'll let her know you're coming."

"That's a mouthful of French; what's it mean?" Booth asked.

"Intimacy Forever and Always," Angela responded.

"Oh, brother, that's hokey."

"Hey, Buddy, if it works, don't knock it. Bren will love anything you select for her there!"

"Okay, you're the expert! Thanks, Angela, I owe you."

"Don't you know it, Booth; never fear, I'll collect one of these days."

The following afternoon, Booth left Madame Toussaint's shop with a lavender shopping bag and a wide smile. Angela had given him expert advice. The delightful New Orleans native had suggested a royal blue lingerie set which would complement Brennan's azure eyes to perfection. (And her delicious figure as well.) Returning to his office, he closed the blinds, opened his safe, slipped the small velvet box from Zales into the lavender bag, and secured the entire gift before relocking the safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valentine's Day dawned bright and clear. Booth slipped out of bed and removed the lavender gift bag from the shelf in his closet, then headed for the kitchen where he brewed coffee Brennan feigned sleep until he'd left the room, then opened her bedside table drawer and withdrew a flat package, slipping it under her pillow. Presently, her husband tiptoed back into the room, placed a tray on her table, and kissed her gently. Brennan opened her eyes and smiled. A bright red rosebud, whole wheat cinnamon toast and two cups of hazelnut coffee adorned the tray. As she sat up and arranged her pillows, Booth slid back in on his side, and pulled the lavender bag from under the bed. She handed him the slim silver-wrapped box as he offered her the bag.

"What's this?" he asked in delight.

"What's in the bag?" she inquired with a smile. "And why are we doing this at 5:15 am?"

"Because we're parents! Gotta save tonight for the fun stuff, Bones!"

"You got me a dolphin pin! And this lingerie is beautiful, Booth! Thank you!"

Booth tore into the paper, revealing a silver framed photo album. Inside were pictures of Pops and Gram at various times in their lives, and several of Booth and Jared with them. "Oh, Bones! Where did you find these?"

"Helen, the Willow River administrator called me last month. She was cleaning out a fireproof filing cabinet in her office. The residents can store meaningful family keepsakes there, protected from theft or fire damage. She'd forgotten that Pops gave her a box of pictures to store for him. When she found it, she was sure you or Jared would want it. And given what happened-, well, they're yours, Booth," she finished, after an awkward pause thinking of Jared.

Through their wistful tears, the two slid back down in each other's arms, seeking exhilaration and comfort amid broken laws of physics as their day began.

oooooooooooooo

Across town, Angela tiptoed around their bed and bent to kiss her sleeping husband's mouth. Hodgins' eyes popped open. "Happy Valentine's Day, Angie!" He took the cup of coffee she offered him, and patted her side of the bed. "Get back here, girl! I've got a surprise for you!"

He set the coffee on his bedside table and opened its narrow drawer. Withdrawing a flat box, he handed it to his wife. Angela opened the paper and tissue to find a slim leather-bound album. As she turned the pages, she buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh, Hodgie! It's beautiful! Look at our boy!"

Swiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Angela turned and reached into her bedside Bombay cabinet. She placed a small black box in Hodgins' lap. Inside he found a gold serpentine chain from which hung an oval pendant inscribed with a carefully-edited version of Isaiah 40:31: "But those who trust in the LORD will find new strength. They will soar high on wings like eagles. They will not grow weary. They will not faint."

Angela stared straight into her husband's vibrant blues eyes, and said quietly, "You are the strongest man I know, Jack Hodgins. You have incredible courage and you are my hero. I love you more than you know, for always."

"Oh, Angie!" Unable to speak; he just pulled her down into a tight embrace, covered her face with passionate kisses; and resolved to himself to keep striving for a recovery complete enough to fulfill her wish for another child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that day, Jack Hodgins rolled into the doorway of Brennan's office. She looked up from the data she was entering on her laptop.

"Dr. B, you got a minute?"

"Of course, Hodgins, what do you need? How was your evaluation on Tuesday? Are the results back yet?"

He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "I didn't mention this to the doctor; I don't want to get Angela's hopes up just yet. With your knowledge of physiology, I'd value your opinion. After my incisions healed, I could feel pin pricks when the doctor tested different areas, but just barely. Recently, I've noticed increasing sensations on my lower extremities and-"he paused delicately, not sure how to phrase the next part appropriately, despite his colleague's scientific expertise.

"Yes, Jack?"

Hodgins had never used her name before, but he did now. "Temperance, please, you can't discuss this with Angela. I've been experiencing slight arousal when we kiss and-"he finished, turning slightly red. "Do you think it's possible my nerves are regenerating? Could there be regrowth of my damaged neural circuits? It's been nearly two years; in your judgment, is some recovery possible? Could my virility return? Before the explosion, Angela wanted another child. I never thought it might be possible, but considering what I've been feeling lately, I'm wondering if I might be able to-", he stopped, not knowing quite how to continue.

Brennan gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, it's entirely possible. I can't assess the probabilities for you, but if you're having increased sensation in several areas, that's an excellent sign. It doesn't necessarily mean you'll walk again, but sexual function might very well be restored. There is no guarantee, but you should definitely inform your doctors, and request additional testing. Sometimes, medications can help. Your continued exercising to maintain muscle strength, mass and tone certainly facilitate possible neural recovery. I understand your desire for confidentiality and I won't mention this to Angela, but as encouraging and positive as she always is, I suspect this news will be uplifting for her."

"I know, Dr. B, but I don't want her disappointed."

Tell her, Hodgins. Hope is always a good thing. You know how many years I wasted worrying about my relationship with Booth. We're incredibly happy, but we could have been completely together so much sooner if I hadn't been so foolish and hesitant."

Hodgins smiled at her knowingly. "We scientists need our evidence, don't we?"

Brennan agreed wryly, "Oh, yes. How right you are."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

By the time Valentine's Day rolled around again, there had been some major developments in the lives of the Jeffersonian Lab's team members.

On the first Wednesday morning of February, Aubrey strolled into Booth's office, opened an iconic wooden box, and offered his boss a cigar.

"Aubrey, what's this, what the heck?" Booth looked up at his agent in confusion. "Neither of us smoke!"  
"Take one, Booth; it's tradition!"

Booth's expression didn't change; and he didn't reach for the proffered item.

"Jessica and I are expecting! There's gonna be a little Aubrey, come September 8th or so!"

Booth's face broke into a huge grin. "Congratulations, man, you'll make great parents! What a lucky kid!"

oooooooooooooo

A few days later, Angela returned from lunch, strode through the lab, and paused in the doorway of Brennan's office, beaming like a Cheshire Cat. Brennan took one look at her face, and rose from her desk. "Angela?"

Her best friend stepped into the room and closed the door. If it was possible, her smile grew even wider. "Sweetie, I've got the best news!" I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents again in early June!"

Brennan hugged her, and smiled back. "For the last two months, I've suspected you might be, based upon observing your gait, and figural changes. But I wasn't saying a thing until you did. I'm so happy for you! Does Cam know? Are you announcing it to the office yet?"

"We want to wait til I'm showing, to the less perceptive members of society, Honey."

"Can I at least congratulate Hodgins? Has he told Booth?"

"Of course you can, silly. And we figured you'd take care of informing our favorite FBI agent! I've got to get back to that facial reconstruction now."

Brennan closed the file she was working on, opened the bottom drawer of her desk, took out a tin of tea bags, and went to the lab's small kitchen. Six minutes later, she entered the artist's office and handed her a cup of peppermint tea. "Once I speak to Hodgins, I'll be back to schedule your baby shower."

She walked down the glassed-in corridor which formed the wall of Hodgins' lab. He was engrossed in one of the enormous reference books he shelved behind his desk. She watched him silently for a moment, recalling all that had occurred in his lab, from Zach's intentional explosion to Hodgins' return to work after his bomb blast injuries. She stepped up to his desk and waited for him to stop reading. Hodgins looked up, a quizzical look on his face. "What'cha need, Dr. B?"

"Congratulations, Jack, Angela just told me," Brennan said softly so her voice didn't carry. "I'm so pleased for you both. I know neither one of us is prone to praying, but I know this is an answer to your strongest hopes, fondest dreams and most earnest desires. Booth will be thrilled, too."

Hodgins smiled back at her, through a few tears glistening in his eyes. "It is, oh, it is. And we owe so much to you both for all your help and support the last three years, Dr. B."

"That's what family does. Help and believe, hope and support each other, right?" And she bent and kissed his cheek.

A/N: Hopefully, this story fulfills Some1TookMyName's expectations for a Valentine's Day story. She requested a mention of Booth, Brennan, and Hodgins, evidence of Brennan and Hodgins' friendship, and no mention of Max, whom she dislikes. I hope she enjoys my Happy Hearts' Day scribblings.


End file.
